KaTalk Tragedy
by SeoulG
Summary: "Hari ini Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke Mokpo. Apa kau mau ikut?" /"Hah… lelahnya…" /"Keluarlah, Jungkook," /"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."/ A BTS FIC ! With KaTalk Conversation. 'PSYCHO M-GORE BLOOD SCENE'
1. Chapter 1

SeoulG Present

KaTalk Tragedy

.

.

Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment

KaTalk Tragedy © SeoulG

Copyright © 2014

_"When I was played with Kakao Talk, there was a tragedy."_

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah –setidaknya untuk pagi hari ini- di Busan. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Seorang anak manusia yang tengah bergelut dialam mimpinya pun terbangun karenanya. Menggeliat resah karena mimpi indahnya telah hilang entah kemana.

Rambut sewarna burgundy itu meraba-raba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang kesayangannya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya, mengecek beberapa notifikasi -yang menurutnya tidak penting- dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

"Huh, sepertinya Hoseok hyung benar-benar sibuk ne," keluh sang Rambut Burgundy itu. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, melakukan kegiatan yang -membosankan menurutnya- selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi semenjak anak-anak.

"Jungie,ayo turun. Sarapan sudah siap," panggil sang Eomma. Jungkook berdecak kesal setiap kali mendengar suara eomma tirinya. Ya, Jungkook sebenarnya tak setuju appanya menikah lagi dengan eomma tirinya itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Yeoja laknat –coret- itu kini telah tinggal dirumahnya. Dirumah yang seharusnya ditempati oleh appa dan eomma kandungnya serta dirinya sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Dengan malas ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana appanya telah duduk manis menikmati secangkir kopi hangat buatan eommanya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan appanya.

"Jungie," panggil appanya, "Hari ini Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke Mokpo. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya sang appa. Jungkook menatap datar appanya yang sedang duduk dan eommanya yang berdiri disamping appanya. Ia hanya menggeleng, malas berucap sepatah dua patah kata. Sang appa berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau jaga rumah dengan benar. Kami akan kembali lusa," jelas appanya. Jungkook hanya menggumam pelan.

.

.

.

"Jungie, kami berangkat dulu, ne. Hati-hati dirumah. Kalau perlu kau bisa meminta Hoseok untuk menemanimu dirumah," ucap appa. Jungkook mengangguk. Meskipun ia benci karena appanya menikah lagi, tapi ia masih punya rasa hormat karena appanya juga menghormatinya. Setidaknya appanya menyetujui –ekhem- hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Karena hal itulah ia masih menghormati appa dan eommanya. Mereka berdua menghormati apapun keputusan Jungkook, termasuk hubungan Jungkook dengan Hoseok dengan alasan menyayangi Jungkook. Entahlah, yang jelas Jungkook tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menarik Hoseok hyung-nya dari ruangan penuh kertas yang menjengkelkan. Ya, ia akan menghubungi Hoseok malam nanti. "Kami pergi Jungie ! Bye…" sapa eommanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook balas melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

"Hah… lelahnya…" ucap Jungkook sambil menguap. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya yang teronggok tak berdaya diatas kasurnya. Matanya menelusur setiap inchi layar ponselnya, memeriksa satu persatu notifikasi di panel notifikasi. Matanya berbinar senang melihat satu notifikasi.

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 00

_Hai, Jungie. Apa kau sudah tidur ?_

Dengan cepat Jungkook membalasnya.

**JungKookie**

00 . 01

_Belum, nae hyung_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 02

_Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 02

_Hanya merebahkan diri di kasurku yang hangat.. :*_

**JungKookie**

00 . 02

_Hyung sedang apa ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 03

_Sedang bernafas, Jungie.. kkk~ :p_

**JungKookie**

00 . 03

_Kau tidak lucu hyung… -.-"_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 04

_Hahaha, mianhae Jungie.. Apakah kau bisa meneleponku sekarang ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 05

_Aisshh hyung, jangan bercanda. Disini sedang badai, suaranya seperti kucing yang sedang bertengkar -.-"_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 05

_Disini hanya hujan lebat_

**JungKookie**

00 . 06

_Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 06

_Belajar untuk kuis besok_

**JungKookie**

00 . 06

_Apakah itu kata pengganti untuk video yadong mu Tuan Jung ? Kkkk~_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 07

_Shit, apa maksudmu ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 07

_Hahaha, kau menyangkalnya ? :p_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 08

_._._

**JungKookie**

00 . 08

_XD_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 09

_Aku tidak percaya dengan berita tadi siang. Apa benar Jin seburuk itu ? Jika iya, Taehyung pasti menyesal karena menjadikan Jin sebagai namjachingunya -_-_

**JungKookie**

00 . 10

_Aku juga tidak percaya hyung. Tapi, bukankah Jin hyung itu korban ? Kenapa dia yang dijadikan tersangka ya ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 10

_Molla. Kurasa perkataanmu benar, Jungie. Sepertinya Jin itu dijebak._

**JungKookie**

00 . 11

_Sama siapa, hyung ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 11

_Kalau kubilang Taehyung, apa kau percaya Jungie ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 11

_Mwo !? Tidak mungkin hyung… Masa iya, TaeTae hyung tega sama Jin hyung -.-_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 12

_Yaa… aku kan hanya menebak-nebak saja, Jungie. Kkkk~_

**JungKookie**

00 . 12

_-.-"_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 13

_Apa kau sedang sendiri dirumah, Jungie ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 13

_Ne, hyung. Appa dan Eomma sedang pergi. Mungkin untuk berbulan madu._

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 14

_Aigoo… apakah kau kesepian, Jungie ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 14

_Anieyo, hyung._

**JungKookie**

00 . 14

_Tapi… anginnya sungguh menakutkan, hyung…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 15

_Jeongmal ? Kalau begitu Jungie tidur saja…_

**JungKookie**

00 . 15

_Aku butuh tidur cantikku …_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 15

_Hahaha… kasihan sekali kelinci kecilku_

Jungkook sedikit terkikik melihat balasan dari hyung tersayangnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena ia mendengar suara aneh dari belakang rumahnya.

**JungKookie**

00 . 16

_Hell…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 16

_Waeyo Jungie ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 17

_Kurasa aku mendengar langkah kaki di halaman belakang, hyung…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 17

_Benarkah ? Biarkan saja. Mungkin hanya orang gila atau mabuk Jungie…_

**JungKookie**

00 . 17

_Tapi aku harus melihatnya hyung…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 18

_Biarkan pengasuh overprotektif-mu itu yang memeriksanya, kkk~_

**JungKookie**

00 . 18

_Sudah kubilang aku hanya sendiri dirumah hyung ! Min ahjussi kembali ke kampung halamannya 2 hari yang lalu…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 18

_Dan aku menyimpulkan itu suara pengasuhmu yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, hahaha_

**JungKookie**

00 . 18

_TIDAK LUCU HYUNG_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 19

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 19

_Aku ingin melihatnya dari jendela… Tapi kasurku sangat hangat saat ini … -.-_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 20

_Yakin kau mau melihatnya Jungie ? Bagaimana jika benar ada orang di halaman belakang lalu melihat wajah manismu yang belum tidur ?:p_

**JungKookie**

00 . 20

_What the hell you say… .-._

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 20

_Kalau itu tetanggamu, bagaimana ? Kkk~_

Jungkook mengabaikan pesan terakhir hyung nya dan beralih kearah jendela kamarnya. Ia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya melalui celah gorden kamarnya. Jungkook terkejut ada seorang namja di halaman belakang rumahnya ditengah hujan badai seperti ini. Ia pun menyambar ponselnya cepat dan langsung mengetik pesan untuk Hoseok.

**JungKookie**

00 . 21

_Hyung, disana ada seorang namja !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 21

_Mwo ! Jinjja ?!_

**JungKookie**

00 . 22

_Ne, hyung. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku bisa melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 22

_Apa yang dia lakukan ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 23

_Dia… uhm… mencari sesuatu, mungkin ? Dengan tangan yang mengobrak-abrik kotak perkakas yang ada di halaman belakang_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 24

_Aigoo… mungkin dia orang yang sering pulang malam dan mengacak-acak tempat sampah, Jungie… Kkk~_

**JungKookie**

00 . 24

_I'm seriously, hyung ! Eottohkae ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 25

_Nothing… dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya, Jungie_

Jungkook kembali melongok dari jendela untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia terpekik kaget ketika melihat namja tadi menggali sebuah lubang dan tepat didekat tempat pria itu berdiri, sebuah tiang salib… oh tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang batu nisan berdiri tegak dan menampilkan beberapa tulisan yang membuatnya amat-sangat-terkejut,

**R.I.P**

**Jung Kook – Jun**

**Sep 9****th**** 2014**

**Go**

**To**

**Hell**

**Jung**

**Kook**

Apa-apaan itu ? Mulut Jungkook menganga lebar. Ia tak sadar jika namja misterius tadi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menggali lubang. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka kembali akun KaTalk-nya. Ia mengetik lagi pesan untuk Hoseok.

**JungKookie**

00 . 30

_Ya.. hyung ! Namja itu benar-benar mengerikan !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 31

_Apa maksudmu, Jungie ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 31

_Kau harus tau bahwa dia membawa batu nisan mengatasnamakan diriku, hyung !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 32

_Mwo ! Kau bercanda Jungie ?!_

**JungKookie**

00 . 32

_Tak ada waktu untuk bercanda hyung ! Aku serius !_

Jungkook masih setia duduk dibalik tirai jendela memperhatikan namja misterius tadi. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya ia ikut dengan appa dan eommanya ke Mokpo tadi pagi. Dan sekarang, ia terjebak dalam kesendiriannya.

Jungkook beralih dari ponselnya dan menatp keluar jendela. Ia terkejut -lagi- karena orang itu tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya sehadap dengan tempat Jungkook bersimpuh saat ini. Ia mengetik cepat pesan untuk Hoseok lagi.

**JungKookie**

00 . 34

_Shit… dia memutar tubuhnya !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 35

_Jinjja ? Seperti apa rupanya ?_

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah namja tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat rupa sang namja misterius tadi. Bagaimana bisa Hoseok hyung ada disana ?

**JungKookie**

00 . 36

_HYUNG INI SUNGGUH TIDAK LUCU_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 36

_Waeyo ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 37

_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI HALAMAN BELAKANG RUMAHKU !?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 37

_Apa yang kau bicarakan Jungie ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 38

_Aku bisa melihatmu ! In my backyard ! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetik pesan tanpa menyentuh ponselmu !? Lihatlah ! Aku dibalik tirai, tidak bisakah kau melihat lambaian tanganku ?!_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 39

_Hell… Jungie, kau membuatku takut sekarang. Itu bukan aku._

**JungKookie**

00 . 40

_BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN HYUNG. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu. Dan kau memakai jacket football bodoh kebanggaanmu itu !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 41

_Mungkin seseorang yang terlihat seperti ku… Honestly Jungie, aku dirumah sekarang. Di Gwangju._

**JungKookie**

00 . 42

_Dan lebih mungkin lagi jika itu salah satu dari teman-teman idiot-mu. Bermain olok-olokan… bagaimana ia bisa mengenakan jacketmu jika bukan kau yang meminjamkannya ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 43

_Banyak jacket seperti itu diluar sana, Jungie ! Tak ada temanku yang serupa denganku, kaupun hanya mengingatku dipikiranmu ;)_

**JungKookie**

00 . 43

_Tinggalkan halaman belakangku sekarang juga, hyung !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 44

_Jungie, apa kau punya pistol dirumahmu ?_

**JungKookie**

00 . 45

_Jangan bertindak bodoh, hyung. Aku tak ingin menembak siapapun._

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 45

_Kau tak perlu menembaknya, Jungie. Cukup perlihatkan saja untuk menggertaknya._

**JungKookie**

00 . 46

_Hyung, dibagian belakang jacketmu tertera namamu bukan ?_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 46

_Ne, semua anggota menuliskan nama di jacket mereka_

**JungKookie**

00 . 47

_I can see your fucking name !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 47

_Mwo !_

**JungKookie**

00 . 48

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HYUNG_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 48

_Jungie, that jacket in my closet now_

Jungkook bingung dengan apa yang dibacanya dan dilihatnya. Apa yang ia baca dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat sungguh jelas berbeda. Tak mau berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja tadi. Oh no ! Namja itu menatap Jungkook sekarang. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, sial ia ketahuan ! Tunggu, apa yang diinginkan namja itu sebenarnya ?

**JungKookie**

00 . 50

_Shit… sekarang dia melihatku !_

Masih menatap namja tadi, nafas Jungkook tercekat. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan namja itu. Hell ! Namja itu menyeringai kearah Jungkook sekarang.

**JungKookie**

00 . 51

_Hell… mengapa dia menyeringai seperti itu ?!_

**JungKookie**

00 . 51

_Dia datang_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 52

_Panggil bantuan !_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 52

_Jungie ?!_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 52

_Jungie, apa kau masih disana ?!_

**HoSeok Hyung**

00 . 53

_Jungie, jawablah !_

Jungkook semakin kalap saja ketika namja misterius-mirip Hoseok tadi berjalan mendekatinya, lebih tepatnya, pintu belakang yang berada tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Beruntung kamarnya berada di lantai dua, sehingga ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi.

Namja misterius itu masih memperlihatkan seringainya, cukup kontras dengan hujan lebat yang makin membuat suasana makin mencekam. Ia berjalan sambil menggenggam sebilah benda tajam, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menyingkir dari hadapannya jika masih sayang nyawa.

.

.

.

Hoseok kalang kabut dirumahnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Apakah pergi kerumah Jungkook atau menghubungi polisi. Keduanya adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit. Setelah berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu-yang hanya membuang waktunya-akhirnya ia memilih menghubungi kantor polisi.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…"

.

.

.

Kini Jungkook tengah berdiam dengan tubuh gemetar di kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel kesayangannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebilah pisau-yang entah ia dapatkan darimana-. Masih dengan tubuh gemetar, Jungkook mencoba mengetik pesan untuk Hoseok.

**JungKookie**

01 . 03

_Hyung, tolong aku_

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 04

_Aku sudah menghubungi polisi, Jungie. Kubilang ada tindak kejahatan dirumahmu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dan butuh waktu setengah jam untuk tiba dirumahmu._

**JungKookie**

01 . 05

_Dia ada didalam rumah. Aku tak bisa bersuara. Lampu mati. Aku ada didalam toilet dengan sebuah pisau. Tak bisa mengetik terlalu banyak karena tubuhku gemetar hebat._

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 06

_Hell… bertahanlah Jungie ! Polisi akan segera sampai dalam 20 menit… Apa kau tahu dia dimana sekarang ?_

**JungKookie**

01 . 06

_Mollayo, hyung…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 07

_Apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya ?_

**JungKookie**

01 . 09

_Aku langsung menyambar pisau yang ada didalam lemariku ketika aku melihatnya berlari menuju pintu belakang. Dan aku sudah berada di toilet ketika aku mendengar suara pintu belakang yang dipaksa dibuka_

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 10

_Geurae… syukurlah jika kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja… seorang pemabuk tak akan berfikir untuk mencari orang yang sedang bersembunyi di toilet… polisi akan tiba disana segera !_

**JungKookie**

01 . 11

_Oh God… ia terus memanggilku_

**JungKookie**

01 . 11

_Suaranya tak terdengar sepertimu, hyung…_

**JungKookie**

01 . 11

_Suaranya sungguh dalam_

**JungKookie**

01 . 11

_Memenuhi rumahku…_

**JungKookie**

01 . 11

_Memenuhi kepalaku…_

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 12

_Apa yang ia katakan ?_

**JungKookie**

01 . 13

"_Keluarlah, Jungkook."_

**JungKookie**

01 . 13

"_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."_

**JungKookie**

01 . 13

_Suara itu terus terulang…_

**JungKookie**

01 . 13

_Have I gonna mad, hyung ? _

**HoSeok Hyung**

01 . 14

_10 menit lagi, Jungie ! Tetap disana ! Kau kuat, Jungie… Kau bisa melewati semua ini !_

Jungkook menghela napas resah melihat balasan terakhir dari Hoseok. 10 menit ? Hell, mungkin dia sudah terpotong menjadi 13 bagian disini. Kalaupun ia masih hidup, setidaknya ada bagian tubuh yang terlepas seperti jari tangannya yang lentik atau telinga yang terlepas dari kepalanya. Jungkook bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Ia cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran buruknya itu. No, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia masih ingin hidup bahagia bersama Hoseok, salah satu rencana masa depannya.

.

.

.

Sang namja misterius itu menyeringai melihat ruang tengah yang berantakan. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mangsanya ada dilantai atas, beristirahat didalam kamarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu cepat ? Jangan lupakan setiap orang yang ingin berbuat jahat pasti sudah mengenal secara detail tentang korbannya.

"Keluarlah, Jungkook," ucapnya,"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Ia semakin menyeringai kala menemukan tangga menuju keatas. Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas rumah Jungkook dengan langkah perlahan… namun tak beraturan. Seperti simfoni no.9-simfoni kematian-Beethoven.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali panik saat mendengar langkah perlahan namun tak beraturan dari tangga yang menuju lantai atas-lantai dimana kamar Jungkook berada dan kamar mandi tempat Jungkook bersembunyi. Deru nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah mengimbangi rasa takutnya. Ia kembali mengetik pesan untuk Hoseok.

JungKookie 01 . 15

Dia mulai menaiki tangga… perlahan tapi pasti… dan tak beraturan

JungKookie 01 . 16

Mengapa dia terlihat sepertimu, hyung ? Waeyo, hyung ?!

HoSeok Hyung 01 . 16

Mollayo, Jungie ! Please believe me

JungKookie 01 . 17

Bisakah kau menghentikan permainan ini ?

JungKookie 01 . 17

Kumohon, hentikanlah…

HoSeok Hyung 01 . 18

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Jungie !

Jungkook menitikkan air matanya melihat pesan terakhir dari Hoseok. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahaya jika isakannya terdengar oleh namja misterius itu. Ia merasa… malaikat pencabut nyawa telah datang padanya.

.

.

.

Namja misterius itu kini berjalan di lorong lantai dua rumah Jungkook. Lorong itu terlihat gelap, sesekali terang disinari petir yang melintas dari balik jendela. Ia lalu mengangkat benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Namja itu lalu menggores dinding berwarna hijau pucat disisi kanannya, membuat cat dari dinding tersebut terkelupas. Ia makin menyeringai melihat sebuah pintu jati bertuliskan 'Jungie Boo ' . Ia berhenti menggoreskan benda yang-ternyata sebuah kapak-ia genggam ke dinding. Perlahan, namja misterius itu memutar knop pintu kamar Jungkook dan…

Cklekk !

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Haihaihai, aku balik lagi bawa ff BTS **

**Seperti biasa, ini ngegantung kkk~ #digantung**

**Abis idenya berhenti di tengah jalan sih… u.u padahal pengennya sampe 5k+, wkwkwk… *nyengir 2 jari***

**Ini ff dibuat ngebut, ditengah-tengah masa ppdb online…. Yah, curi-curi kuota modem lah…. Kekeke~**

**Yaa… yang mau dilanjut silahkan review…. Ff ni aku bikin berchapter, setelah selesai masalahnya, insyaallah nanti aku buat sequel tentang background dari tragedinya,…. Mian kalo banyak chat conversationnya, kan udh kebayang dari judul.. KaTalk Tragedy **

**Jadi sampe chapter depan pun masih ada chat conver-nya, mohon maklumi *deepbow***

**Wokehh… sampai jumpa di chapter depan….. *kalo ada yg mau sih***

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan **** #telat**

**And last, mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

SeoulG Present

KaTalk Tragedy

.

.

Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment

KaTalk Tragedy © SeoulG

Copyright © 2014

_"When I was played with Kakao Talk, there was a tragedy."_

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Namja misterius itu kini berjalan di lorong lantai dua rumah Jungkook. Lorong itu terlihat gelap, sesekali terang disinari petir yang melintas dari balik jendela. Ia lalu mengangkat benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Namja itu lalu menggores dinding berwarna hijau pucat disisi kanannya, membuat cat dari dinding tersebut terkelupas. Ia makin menyeringai melihat sebuah pintu jati bertuliskan 'Jungie Boo :)' . Ia berhenti menggoreskan benda yang-ternyata sebuah kapak-ia genggam ke dinding. Perlahan, namja misterius itu memutar knop pintu kamar Jungkook dan…

Cklekk !

.

.

.

Petir masih menyambar kala seorang namja berpakaian serba putih terlihat memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus disebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota Seoul. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang wanita cantik mengekori namja tadi. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepagi ini di rumah sakit tersebut. Ini bahkan belum menunjukkan waktu kerja sekalipun.

Namja tadi dengan cekatan memakai sarung tangan karet dan mengambil obat bius local dari sebuah rak besi diruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Nyonya Kim," ucapnya "Aku akan membiusnya terlebih dahulu."

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Nyonya Kim' tadi mendelik tak suka pada namja yang sedang memasukkan cairan obat bius ke dalam jarum suntiknya. Sejenak ia menghela napas sebelum menanggapi ucapan namja tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu, Kim Namjoon !" balas yeoja tadi dengan tatapan sengit.

Praanngg !

Namjoon –namja tadi – pun terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol kecil berisi cairan obat bius yang digenggamnya ke lantai. Membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur –atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri – terbangun karena mendengar suara benda terjatuh yang mengganggu telinganya.

Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Ia sudah sering mendengar yeoja itu membentaknya –bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Yeoja cantik yang telah melahirkannya, mengasuhnya, mendidiknya …

Tunggu.

Melahirkannya ?

Oh, oke. Intinya yeoja tadi adalah 'eomma' dari seorang Kim Namjoon, dokter ahli kejiwaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Dan kini sang eomma mulai memanfaatkannya untuk mengurusi seorang namja yang terkena kasus penembakan disebuah klub malam. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan hal tersebut, namun, bagaimana kalau namja itu adalah namjachingu dari dongsaengmu sendiri ?

Kembali ke Namjoon.

Nammja tinggi itu sedang berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan dari botol obat bius-nya yang terjatuh. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari namja yang tengah berbaring di ranjang sedang mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba focus terhadap pecahan botol di telapak tangannya, hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'itu', akan kupastikan sahabatmu itu mendiami ruangan yang sama dengan orang itu," desis yeoja itu sambil menunjuk namja yang tengah berbaring di ranjang tadi. Namjoon hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sampai kapan eommanya akan bersikap seperti ini ?

"Oh, geurae. Apakah itu perilaku seorang eomma terhadap anaknya ? Kalau ya, aku meragukan setiap ibu yang melahirkan di dunia ini," tukas Namjoon. Yeoja itu pun terdiam. Namjoon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula, untuk apa eomma pagi-pagi datang kesini ? Kan sudah kubilang aku akan mengurus Jin dengan baik. Apa eomma meragukanku ? Kenapa eomma meninggalkan Direktur Jun ?" Tanya Namjoon. Sang eomma, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih, aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak itu. Dan tolong kurangi tingkat ke-pede-anmu itu, Namjoon. Tak ada gunanya jika kau terlalu percaya diri dihadapanku. Kecuali yah, dalam konfrensi pers bodoh-mu itu," jawab sang eomma. Namjoon yang mulai malas mendengarkan celotehan eommanya, beralih menghadap Jin –Kim Seok Jin – yang sedang tidur –atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidur – dengan damainya. Namjoon menggulung lengan baju kiri Jin lalu menyuntikkan obat bius ke tangannya. Namjoon berniat untuk membuang jarum suntik yang ia pegang, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa kau tahu Namjoon ? Sebentar lagi aku akan merasa 'bahagia'. Karena Taehyung sudah menjalankan perintahku dengan baik. Ahh, kuharap 'pengganggu' itu cepat lenyap," tutur eomma Namjoon sinis. Namjoon menghela napas pasrah, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya(?) membuang jarum suntiknya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap sahabatnya dan namjachingu sahabatnya masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup lebih panjang.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal sang eomma dari kamar rawat Jin, Namjoon mengacak rambutnya gusar. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia dihadapkan dengan 2 kenyataan yang mengenaskan. Pertama, Jin –namjachingu adiknya, Taehyung – tengah terbaring lemah didalam kamar rawat 'khusus' yang disewa eommanya. Kedua, sahabatnya dan namjachingu sahabatnya yang imut –menurut Namjoon *menurut aku juga sih, hehehe/ plak/ abaikan* - dalam bahaya karena –lagi lagi – sang eomma menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan hal –yang menurut eommanya – menghalangi kebahagiaannya. Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak keras. "Arrggghhhh ! Kubunuh kau, Kim Tae Hee !"

.

.

.

"Hiks…" satu isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Ia benar-benar pasrah sekarang jika ia harus mati saat itu juga. Ia masih menggenggam pisau miliknya, dan ponsel kesayangannya. Jungkook terisak. Ia tidak yakin masih hidup setelah ini mengingat namja misterius itu pasti mendengar isakannya walau badai sekalipun. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa suara yang memanggilnya tadi sudah tidak terdengar.

'_Apa aku harus memberitahu Hoseok hyung kalau suaranya sudah tidak ada?'_ batin Jungkook. Ia menimang-nimang apakah ia harus keluar dari toilet ini atau tidak. Ia tidak tahan dengan udara pengap didalam toiletnya. Tapi, kalaupun suaranya sudah tidak ada, tidak menjamin namja misterius itu pergi juga, kan?

"Kurasa dia sudah pergi juga, ah sebaiknya aku keluar saja untuk mengecek," lirih Jungkook. Ia beranjak dari klosetnya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Iapun bergegas keluar toilet _didalam kamarnya_ dengan perlahan. Tak lupa juga ia membawa pisau dan ponselnya keluar dari toilet, antisipasi kalau Hoseok menghubunginya.

Cklek !

Jungkook membuka pintu toilet perlahan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sungguh gelap. Petir pun masih menyambar diluar dan memperkeruh suasana. Jungkook berjalan mengendap-endap menuju saklar lampu tidurnya disudut kamar. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah terduduk di kursi belajarnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Praanngg !

Jin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya lampu di kamar rawat 'khusus' itu. Oh, jika ia boleh jujur dia terbangun dari tidur indahnya karena suara benda yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Sekali lagi kudengar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'itu', akan kupastikan sahabatmu itu mendiami ruangan yang sama dengan orang itu." _

Jin yang hendak bangun dari posisinya, berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. _Itu kan Taehee ahjumma_, batinnya. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, iapun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur meski ia harus menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena tidur terlalu lama. Ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut percakapan 'ibu dan anak' itu.

"_Oh, geurae. Apakah itu perilaku seorang eomma terhadap anaknya ? Kalau ya, aku meragukan setiap ibu yang melahirkan di dunia ini."_

"…"

"_Lagipula, untuk apa eomma pagi-pagi datang kesini ? Kan sudah kubilang aku akan mengurus Jin dengan baik. Apa eomma meragukanku ?_ _Kenapa eomma meninggalkan Direktur Jun ?"_

_Direktur Jun ? Bukankah itu…appa Jungkook ?_ batinnya.

"_Cih, aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak itu. Dan tolong kurangi tingkat ke-pede-anmu itu, Namjoon. Tak ada gunanya jika kau terlalu percaya diri dihadapanku. Kecuali yah, dalam konfrensi pers bodoh-mu itu."_

"…"

"_Apa kau tahu Namjoon ? Sebentar lagi aku akan merasa 'bahagia'. Karena Taehyung sudah menjalankan perintahku dengan baik. Ahh, kuharap 'pengganggu' itu cepat lenyap."_

Deg !

Jin terkesiap. Apa maksud ini semua ? Apa yang diperintahkan Taehee ahjumma pada Taehyung ? Dan siapa pengganggu itu ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Jin merasa kepalanya semakin sakit saja kala ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam dan membuatnya terbaring lemah disini. Sebersit ingatannya pun pulih. Ia sudah mengingatnya walau hanya sekilas. Ya, ia mengingatnya.

**Flashback**

Suara hingar bingar memenuhi telinga Jin. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung –kekasihnya – mengajaknya ke tempat berisik ini. Seingatnya, Taehyung berjanji mengajaknya ke tempat yang –menurut Taehyung – menyenangkan. Entah kenapa 1 jam yang lalu Taehyung malah menyeretnya kesini, ke Lord of Mind Club. Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat sifat Taehyung yang manja namun tetap terlihat manis dimata Jin.

Kini jin bisa melihat Taehyung yang sedang mempersiapkan saxophone-nya untuk tampil di atas panggung di klub itu. Sesekali ia melihat Taehyung bercakap-cakap dengan band pengiring di belakangnya. Yah, menurutnya Taehyung terlihat manis dengan balutan t-shirt dark blue dan rompi hitamnya.

Taehyung memulai permainan saxophone-nya dengan anggun. Irama yang dimainkannya mengalir begitu lembut, membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut dalam permainan saxophone-nya. Jin mengikuti alunan nada saxophone itu dengan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kearah Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang butler yang membawakan segelas vodka untuknya.

"Jweseonghamnida, apa anda Tuan… Seok Jin –Kim ?" Tanya butler itu. Jin hanya mengangguk. "Uhm… maaf tuan. Taehyung-ssi telah memintaku untuk memberikan segelas vodka terbaik disini. Ia bilang itu sebagai hadiah untuk anda," tutur butler itu ramah. Jin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Jeongmal ? Ah, kalau begitu terimakasih ne," jawab Jin. Tanpa ragu ia pun mengambil gelas vodka itu dari nampan. Butler itu pun mengucapkan permisi dan meninggalkan Jin yang sedang menikmati vodka-nya.

5 menit kemudian permainan saxophone dari Taehyung pun usai. Taehyung turun dari panggung dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jin. Jin yang melihatnya langsung terseyum manis.

"Hey, penampilanmu bagus sekali, TaeTae," puji Jin. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian dari kekasihnya. Sedetik kemudian ia ingat sesuatu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang empuk. "Hyungie, aku ke toilet sebentar ne," pamit Taehyung. Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet pria. Ternyata, disana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Annyeong, TaeTae. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sapa orang itu sambil menyunggingkan seringainya. Taehyung berdecih. "Sikap _manis_mu itu membuatku muak, Park Jimin," ucap Taehyung sinis. Orang yang bernama Park Jimin itu terkekeh menanggapi ocehan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuang-buang waktuku, Tuan Park. Aku ingin mengecek apa kau _membawanya_ ?" Tanya Taehyung tidak sabaran. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Geurae, berikan padaku," titah Taehyung. Jimin tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Membuat Taehyung menggeram kesal.

"Park Ji Min !" teriak Taehyung kesal karena Jimin tak kunjung memberikan benda yang dibutuhkannya. Jimin kembali terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengalah saja, toh bayaran yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya takkan berkurang sepeserpun. Ia menyelipkan benda itu di saku celana bagian belakang Taehyung. "Bersenang-senanglah, Tae. Kuharap rencanamu berjalan lancar," bisik Jimin di telinga Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

Taehyung berjalan kembali menuju tempat kekasihnya kini. _Ugh, bau alcohol di klub ini semakin menyengat saja_, batin Taehyung. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Jin duduk tadi. Dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum remeh pada kekasihnya yang mulai terlihat _hangover_. Dari posisinya sekarang pula, wanita-wanita jalang yang Taehyung sewa pun mulai menggoda Jin. Alhasil kekasihnya itu pun kewalahan menghadapi wanita-wanita itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

Taehyung sampai ditempatnya semula dan memberi kode pada para wanita itu agar meninggalkan Jin yang terlihat pasrah diatas sofa empuknya. Dan Taehyung sudah siap menjalankan rencananya.

**Flashback end**

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Ia benar-benar tak ingat lagi kejadian selanjutnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah senyum remeh yang terpatri di wajah Taehyung dan beberapa polisi yang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tandu. Bicara soal Taehyung, kemana anak itu ?

"Eungghh…" Jin melenguh pelan merasakan pening dikepalanya. Namjoon tersentak melihat Jin yang menggeliat(?) dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan cepat Namjoon menghampiri Jin.

"Aigoo… kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah, kau selamat. Huft, untung saja kau bangun saat eommaku sudah pergi. Kalau tidak…" Namjoon dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat tahu bahwa Jin terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya. Sial, dia kelepasan. Untung saja ia belum bercerita lebih jauh.

"Uhm… mianhae, uisa. Apa maksudmu dengan 'eomma'mu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," Tanya Jin. Namjoon terkejut. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan dari Jin.

.

.

.

Hoseok menyambar jacket kulitnya dan berlari menuju garasi. Firasatnya mengatakan kekasih kelincinya sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan terburu-buru ia melajukan mobilnya dijalan raya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Beruntung jalan raya masih sepi sehingga ia tidak ditilang polisi karena mengebut dijalan raya.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah melaju secepat mungkin ke rumah Jungkook dan menyelamatkan kekasih manisnya. Ya, ia memegang tanggung jawab besar saat ini.

.

.

.

Click !

Warna kuning temaram pun menghiasi kamar itu. Jungkook berbalik hendak menuju tempat tidurnya sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya amat-sangat-terkejut. Namja misterius.

"Annyeong, Jungkook," sapa namja itu sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Oh, rupanya panggilan tadi membuat pisau dan ponsel Jungkook jatuh begitu saja kelantai. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Kau…"

"…"

"…TaeTae hyung…"

"Cih, rupanya kau masih mengenaliku ya. Padahal aku sudah _berdandan_ mirip Hoseok, tapi sepertinya penyamaranku gagal ya," Taehyung berdecih lalu kembali menyeringai. Seringai jahat lebih tepatnya.

"A…apa yang kau…lakukan di-disini…hyung ?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada takut. Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang beringsut mundur menjauhinya.

"Apa kau tahu, Nae Jungie-boo? Seseorang menyuruhku untuk menyingkirkanmu karena kau menghalangi kebahagiaannya. Sayangnya, orang itu tak bisa menjadi saksi atas kematianmu hari ini. Karena ia sedang berbahagia hari ini. Apa kau mengetahuinya, Jungkook?!" Tanya taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia masih menatap Taehyung waspada.

"Oh…baguslah kalau kau tak mengetahuinya. Itu akan memuluskan rencanaku untuk membunuhmu," lanjut Taehyung. Tatapannya menghunus tajam kearah Jungkook setajam kapak yang ada digenggamannya. Jungkook makin beringsut mundur saat Taehyung mulai berjalan mendekatinya lagi.

"Si…apa?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin tahu siapa yang menyuruhku?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada angkuh.

"Hn…" Jungkook mengangguk.

Taehyung kembali mendekati Jungkook, hingga Jungkook tak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mencengkeram dagu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"Aarrrggghhh !"

"Orang itu…" lanjut Taehyung, "…adalah Kim Taehee, eommaku sekaligus **eomma tirimu**."

DEG !

Jungkook terkesiap. Kim Taehee? Orang yang 5 bulan lalu menikah dengan appanya? Orang yang selalu menyuruhnya minum air hangat saat ia flu? Orang yang selalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut? Orang yang Jungkook BENCI karena menggantikan posisi eomma kandungnya?

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya ia sudah menendang wanita laknat-coret- itu dari rumahnya. Seharusnya ia tak mudah terbuai oleh kasih sayang semu dari wanita itu. Seharusnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang menurutnya seperti binatang yang akan disembelih oleh tuannya. Shock.

"Waeyo, Jungkook? Apa kau terkejut?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum remeh. Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook tersadar dan menggeram marah. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku, hyung!" bentak Jungkook.

DUAGH !

Jungkook menendang keras tulang kering Taehyung.

"Arrgghhh… !" jerit Taehyung sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang ditendang oleh Jungkook. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat nyeri di kakinya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Jungkook untuk mencari dimana pisaunya terjatuh tadi. Bingo! Ia berhasil menemukannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang masih berkutat dengan rasa nyeri di kakinya. Dengan cepat Jungkook menyambar pisaunya lalu menghunuskan pisau itu kearah Taehyung.

"Ya! Kau! Jangan coba-coba mendekat atau pisau ini akan menancap lehermu!" ucap Jungkook menggertak. Taehyung hanya menatapnya sinis lalu berdecih. "Sigh, kau sudah berani melawan rupanya ya. Akan kubuat kau tak berkutik setelah ini," ejek Taehyung. "Coba saja! Akan kulaporkan pada polisi jika kau menggores kulitku walau dengan kukumu yang menjijikkan itu!" tantang Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau akan melaporkanku pada orang ini? Cih, jangan bercanda, Jungkook," tanya Taehyung dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menunjukkan benda yang tadi ia ambil kehadapan Jungkook. Sebuah ponsel yang bergetar karena sebuah panggilan dari ID call 'HoSeok Hyung'.

Mata Jungkook membulat. Ponselnya…

.

.

.

Hoseok semakin kalang kabut memacu mobilnya. Sudah berkali-kali –semenjak ia melajukan mobilnya – ia mengirim pesan pada Jungkook namun tak ada balasan. Ia pun akhirnya memilih menelepon Jungkook.

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

'_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan menghubu…'_

Piip !

Hoseok memutuskan sambungannya. Kenapa Jungkook tidak menjawab panggilannya ? pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Arrggghhh…!"

Hoseok menggeram frustasi. Ia membanting ponselnya ke _dashboard_ mobilnya sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia melirik sebentar kearah arloji di tangan kirinya, pukul dua pagi. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi untuk sampai ke Busan. _Semoga Jungkook dalam keadaan baik-baik saja,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih menghunuskan pisaunya kala melihat ponselnya berdering. Ia tak mau ambil resiko merebut ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu dan lengah dari Taehyung. Sedikit saja ia lengah, maka nyawa taruhannya.

"Singkirkan pisaumu dan aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu," titah Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum remeh. "Apa kau takut pada pisau-KU sehingga kau berkata seperti itu? Cih, dasar pengecut," Jungkook berdecih. Taehyung menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Kata-kata pedas dari mulut Jungkook sudah tidak bisa ia tolerir lagi. Kesabarannya telah habis.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ternyata," balas Taehyung sambil mencoba berdiri. Jungkook yang melihat itu segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung menyerangnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi. Taehyung malah mencoba merebut pisau di genggaman Jungkook dengan mencengkeram bilah pisaunya.

Sreett !

Jungkook mencoba mempertahankan pisaunya dengan memelintir gagang pisaunya kesana kemari agar taehyung melepasnya. Namun yang terjadi malah kulit telapak tangan Taehyung terkelupas.

"Arrrgggghhhhh….!" Jerit Taehyung. Liquid merah nan kental itu mengalir deras dari telapak tangannya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya. _'Bagaimana ini, dia pasti sangat murka!'_ batin Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada pisau itu. Iapun menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal setelah ini, Jungkook !" geram Taehyung. Jungkook yang digertak seperti itu membeku ditempatnya. Taehyung menyunggingkan seringai jahatnya melihat Jungkook yang seolah-olah kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook sambil kembali menenteng kapak yang dibawanya sedari tadi dan mengabaikan darah yang bercucuran dari telapak tangannya.

"Bersiaplah menemui kematianmu, Jeon Jungkook," ucap Taehyung sambil mengayunkan kapaknya.

"…"

CRASSHHH !

.

.

.

.

**TBC Again !**

**Huwaa… maafin aku ne, aku menghilang u.u**

**Tolong jangan marahin akuuu huhu T_T**

**Aku punya segudang alasan(?) kenapa aku menghilang sekitar 1 bulan ini…**

**Pertama, ini tahun pertama aku di SMA *ciyee anak putih abu-abu* #plak**

**Jadi mau gak mau aku harus beradaptasi(?) dengan sekolahku yang baru ^^**

**Yang kedua, aku bener2 pusing mikirin kelanjutannya gimana. Sebenernya ini ff tuh remake-an(?) ff luar negeri (yang tau diem aja yaa ^^ yg gak tau bisa nanya ke aku ), niatnya mah Cuma remake dikit .. eh malah jadi rumit gini ceritanya u.u**

**Yang ketiga, aku bener2*lagi?* gak sempet buat nulis ff cause yeah, you know what I mean *smirk**

**Ehehh becanda, maksudku itu aku beneran kehilangan hasrat(?) buat ngelanjutin ni ff. sempet mau aku hapus, tapi sayang karena review yg aku dapet lumayan banyak xD**

**Dan aku bakal ngasih gore insyaallah di chapter depan. Kalian boleh kok ngasih pendapat gimana adegan gore nya…yah meski aku udh ada scenario sendiri ^^ tapi aku rakyat yang demokratis, jadi mohon reviewnya ^^ #modus**

**Ada kabar buruk buat readers yg dibawah umur *padahal sendirinya baru 13 thn* *dikeroyok readers*… chapter depan ratenya bakal diubah jd rate M XD**

**Eittss… jgn berpikir yang aneh2 dulu..**

**Rate M untuk menyesuaikan adegan gore nya aja ^^**

**Bersiap-siap lah menghadapi(?) adegan gore yang absurd dan diluar akal sehat kalian.. kekekeke *ketawa jahat***

**Makasih buat yang kemaren udh review, maaf buat yang belom bisa dibales reviewnya ^^**

**Mohon maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu2 namanya, karna aku lg buru2 ^^**

**Ohya, berhubung ramadhan udh hampir selesai, aku mengucapkan MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ^^**

**And last, mind to review? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

SeoulG Present

KaTalk Tragedy

.

.

Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment

KaTalk Tragedy © SeoulG

Copyright © 2014

_"When I was played with Kakao Talk, there was a tragedy."_

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal setelah ini, Jungkook !" geram Taehyung. Jungkook yang digertak seperti itu membeku ditempatnya. Taehyung menyunggingkan seringai jahatnya melihat Jungkook yang seolah-olah kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook sambil kembali menenteng kapak yang dibawanya sedari tadi dan mengabaikan darah yang bercucuran dari telapak tangannya.

"Bersiaplah menemui kematianmu, Jeon Jungkook," ucap Taehyung sambil mengayunkan kapaknya.

"…"

CRASSHHH !

.

.

.

"Aa…arnnggghhh…" rintih Jungkook. Untunglah hanya menggores kulit lengan kirinya. Namun tetap saja, rasanya ngilu karena ternyata kapak yang dipakai Taehyung sudah tumpul.

"Pfftt…hahahaha, kenapa mukamu menjijikkan seperti itu eoh ? Heol, ternyata kau hanya pura-pura kuat saja," ejek Taehyung. Ia semakin menyeringai melihat kapaknya yang berlumuran darah Jungkook. Jungkook tak membalas ucapan Taehyung, ia focus untuk menahan sakit dilengannya dan bagaimana cara menghentikan darahnya. Kelengahan Jungkook pun dimanfaatkan Taehyung. Ia menarik kerah kaus Jungkook dengan brutal dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Ugghhh… hyung ! Ini sakit, arrggghhh…" Jungkook mengerang kesakitan saat Taehyung menyeretnya paksa keluar dari mencoba menggapai apapun yang dapat digapai tangannya, namun gagal. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan Taehyung saat ini.

Dukk !

Dukk !

Taehyung tetap menyeret Jungkook sambil menuruni tangga. Ia tak peduli dengan Jungkook yang mengaduh kesakitan karena menabrak benda yang dilewatinya. "Ampuunnhh…TaeTae hyung…" lirih Jungkook namun Taehyung tetap tak menggubrisnya. Sungguh miris.

Jungkook hanya bisa berharap polisi –yang dihubungi Hoseok – akan datang sebentar lagi saat Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding dapur. Taehyung langsung mencari-cari alat apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Jungkook sebelum ia membiarkan Jungkook menemui kematiannya. Ia pun mengobrak-abrik lemari dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa –uhm mungkin lebih dari lima – yang sekiranya bisa ia pakai untuk menyiksa adik tirinya itu lalu menaruhnya di meja counter. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Aa…apa…yang akan kau lakukan, hyuung ?!" mata jungkook membulat horror. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menampakkan kembali seringai jahatnya. Taehyung membawa sebilah pisau roti ditangan kirinya dan pisau-pisau kecil ditangan kanannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang terkapar di sudut ruangan. "Owhh… sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar menonton proses kematianmu ditanganku, ne ? Baiklah, aku akan memulainya sekarang," ucap Taehyung rendah, membuat Jungkook kembali bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook lalu menancapkan pisau kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke tembok.

Clabb !

Clabb !

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH !" jerit Jungkook. Darah mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan Jungkook. "Ini balasan karena kau melukai tangan halusku tadi, my honey," desis Taehyung. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pisau roti dengan gerigi disalah satu sisi pisaunya, dan asal kalian tahu itu terlihat tajam –lebih tepatnya memang masih tajam - . Taehyung menempelkan pisau itu dipipi Jungkook. "Apa kau mau bermain-main dengan pisauku, Jungkookie ? Lihatlah, dia sangat tertarik dengan pipi halusmu ini sampai-sampai memancarkan kilaunya," Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi kiri Jungkook dengan pisau rotinya. Jungkook berusaha berdiri dengan benar –karena saat Taehyung menancapkan pisau di tangannya tadi Jungkook setengah berdiri – namun rasa nyeri yang hebat menyerangnya. "Uu… urrggghhhh…"

"Waeyo, Jungkookie ? Apa kau mau tambah lagi ? Pisau roti ini sudah siap _menghiburmu_," tukas Taehyung lalu menggoreskan pisau itu di pipi chubby milik Jungkook. "Aaagghhh !" teriak Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menggores pipinya terlalu dalam. Oh, sekarang Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti psikopat (*atau emang gitu/? Plak/ abaikan*).

Kini kedua belah(?) pipi Jungkook telah dipenuhi goresan-goresan abstrak mahakarya dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Melihatnya, Taehyung terkekeh seram. "Aigo, Jungkookie. Melihatmu seperti ini… aku jadi teringat steak buatan eomma. Eoh, akan lebih baik jika aku memberimu sedikit bumbu, bukan ? Hitung-hitung memberi penghargaan pada cacing-cacing yang akan menggerogotimu di dalam kuburanmu nanti," Taehyung beranjak dari hadapan Jungkook dan berjalan kearah rak penyimpan bahan makanan. Ia melihat-lihat isi lemari tersebut. Ada merica bubuk, kecap asin, saus tomat, lemon, garam, dan lain-lain. Ia pun mengambil sebotol merica bubuk, sebotol kecap asin, dan satu buah lemon. Dengan cekatan Taehyung membuka penutup botol merica dan kecap asin itu lalu membelah dua lemon tadi. Dan membawanya ke hadapan Jungkook yang –sedikit – berlumuran darah.

"Oh jebal Jungkookie, kau seperti pengecut jika _melemah_ seperti itu," cibir Taehyung sambil kembali duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook menggeram marah. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya, namun tak bisa. Yang terjadi justru tangannya terbelah pisau akibat gerakannya tadi.

"Ungg…"

Bruussshhh

"AAAAAAAAAA !"

Jungkook menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, namun tak berpengaruh apa-apa karena hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras. _Poor Jungkookie_.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat pipi Jungkook yang tergores mulai memerah akibat air jeruk lemon tadi. Sedangkan Jungkook mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya meski hal itu mustahil. "Uggh… jangan menggodaku, kau melakukan itu, aku jadi semakin ingin menghabisimu," ujar Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit. Taehyung merasa tangannya kembali _gatal_, kembali melangkah menuju meja counter tempat ia menaruh peralatannya tadi. Ia kembali memilah mana yang akan ia pakai selanjutnya untuk menyiksa Jungkook. Dan terpilihlah sebuah garpu dan sebatang lilin yang akan menemani Taehyung dalam menyelesaikan permainannya.

Taehyung kembali ketempatnya semula, menghampiri Jungkook yang –masih – mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Taehyung berdecih pelan lau mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook."Ronde kedua sudah dimulai, kehilangan suaramu," ucapan Taehyung telak membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil nafasnya, ronde kedua sudah dimulai ? Dasar tidak tahu diri ! rutuk Jungkook dalam hatinya.

Taehyung mendekatkan garpu yang dibawanya ke leher Jungkook lalu berbisik, "Kita mulai."

Clebb !

Srett !

"Aakkhh… aa… aakkhhh…" Jungkook menjerit tertahan kala ujung garpu itu menembus lehernya dan menggores kulitnya dari leher hingga tulang selangkanya. Dan liquid merah nan pekat itu kembali menghiasi tubuh Jungkook yang nyaris kehilangan nafasnya.

"Uu… uugghhh…"

"Owhh… sepertinya sudah cukup mengeluarkan darahnya. Aku akan menutup lukamu, Jungkookie. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami pendarahan, Jungie," tukas Taehyung dengan smirk andalannya. "Chh…" Jungkook berdecih pelan, "Jja…nganhh… hhaa…rapp kkauhh… bbiissaa… memmhh… bbuunnuhhkhu… akkhh," cibir Jungkook dengan susah payah. Tampaknya, luka di pipinya semakin parah dan daging di bagian ceruk lehernya mulai terlihat. _Hey, Jungkook, kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri._

Taehyung mengeluarkan lilin yang dibawanya dan membakarnya dengan korek gas –yang entah darimana – lalu meneteskan bagian yang meleleh ke leher Jungkook yang terluka.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH !"

Taehyung kembali tertawa jahat melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. "Selemah itukah kau sekarang, hmm?" ejek Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan karena cairan lilin tadi mulai mengeras. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan sakit lagi.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu uisangnim ?" tanya Jin penasaran. Namjoon terdiam, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Alhasil, hanya gelengan lemah yang Jin dapatkan. Namun Jin tetap tak menyerah. Ia terus memaksa Namjoon untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jin-ah. Ini semua ulah eommaku dan Taehyung, dongsaengku. Mereka yang membuatmu bermasalah dengan polisi dan juga membuatmu terbaring disini. Mianhae, Seokjin," sesal Namjoon. Mata Jin membulat tak percaya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Namjoon dan tak habis pikir mengapa Taehyung membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang, terbaring lemah dan berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib. Tapi ia masih tahu diri, ia tak mungkin berkoar-koar disini dan menyalahkan Namjoon karena ia tak bersalah. Lagipula, Namjoon-lah yang sudah merawatnya hingga ia sadar dan mengetahui akar masalah ini.

"Gwaenchanayo, Namjoon-ssi. Kau tidak seepenuhnya salah disini. Gomawo karena telah merawatku. Sekarang, bisakah kau keluar sebentar ? Aku butuh waktu menyendiri karena aku sangat terkejut dengan hal ini," tukas Jin. Namjoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Jin menenangkan dirinya dahulu.

Blamm !

Pintu berwarna putih itu kembali tertutup. Jin menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Sebodoh inikah diriku, hingga kau mudah menjebakku, Tae ? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku ?" gumam Jin. Ia merasa sangat bodoh ketika mengingat kejadian _itu_. Jin mengacak-acak surai eboni-nya yang lembut itu.

.

.

.

Hoseok semakin melajukan kecepatan mobilnya kala hujan mulai turun ditengah perjalanannya menuju Busan. Dan seketika itu juga, ponselnya berdering keras. _Police calling_ ...

"Yeoboseyeo ?"

'_Apakah anda Tuan Ho Seok-Jung ?'_

"Ne, saya sendiri. Apakah anda sudah tiba di alamat yang saya berikan ?"

'_Jweseonghamnida, Tuan. Alamat yang anda berikan tidak dapat ditemukan. Apakah anda bisa mengirimkan ulang alamat yang benar ?'_

"..."

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong, chingudeul ^^**

**Uughh... emsori karna lama apdetnya u.u**

**Yahh, biasalah, korban K-13... jadi banyak tugas and blablabl****a**** yang lainnya *apadeh bahasanya***

**Tolong jangan timpuk aku karena ceritanya mulai absurd dan membosankan,,,,**

**Seperti biasa, ini bikinnya ngebut n tanpa perasaan/?**

**Btw yang minta tulisanku diperbaiki ... maaf ne, kalau ini malah makin berantakan**

**U.U**

**Aku udh berusaha buat bikin yang bagus -.-**

**Ini akibat berita soal ****3 ****lagu bts yg ditolak/? ****sa****m****a**** kbs juga sihh ... kan kesel ugh :(**

**Yang ga ngerti tanya aja yaa.. dikolom review, hahaha XD #modus**

**Maaf kalo chap ini sedikit atau gimana T.T**

**Bagaimana gore-nya ? puas gak? ****Ada yang kurang kah? U.U**

**Sebenernya ga tega juga sih, baby bunny Jungkook digituin *halah***

**Tolong berikan komen kalian yang sejujur-jujurnya and dari hati yang paling dalam *bow***

**Oyaa… bwt kalian yg tinggal di daerah Jakarta n sekitarnya, sekolah aku ngadain acara nih.**

**NASAFEST 2014 by SMAN 61 JAKARTA**

**Ada banyak acaranya lohh…. Kayak culture fest, obake, book fair, tour de 61 (khusus smp) n masih banyak lagi. acaranya Tgl 30 agustus 2014 /mendadak yaa/**

**Open gate 08 . 00 p.m**

**Ticket 15k**

**Yang sempet dateng yaaaa ^^ **

**And last,**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
